Reunited
by chisahana
Summary: After the world refused them when peace was around the corner, many of their members believed that Overwatch was old news. One day, Tracer was called on a mission to round up the old gang to face a new threat, one much bigger than they could imagine at the time. Discover the personal stories and interactions between them and how the rekindle the family once called Overwatch!
1. The Mission

"Winston! Winston!" Tracer ran into Overwatch headquarters and quickly hugged the startled ape. A wide smile flashed on her face as she jovially asked "Is it true that the gang is getting back together? But wait, something isn't quite right... Why is HQ still in rubble love?" Winston gave her a gentle smile and began "You're the first one I called. I need your help" he placed his hand on her shoulder. Tracer placed her hand on his lightly "Anything. Just say the word and I'm on it. Anything for the team!" Tracer nodded energetically. "Okay, okay, calm down! Here's your mission..."

"Round up the old team."

"You see, I couldn't contact anyone else but you, I don't know, maybe everyone else decided Overwatch was over and threw away their devices. Some of the people I could contact, like and Mei didn't want to come back. I thought you would be the better one to knock some sense into them." Tracer sat on the floor cross legged, thinking hard. "*sigh* hmmm... I'll see what I can do old champ. We were all really close friends. Maybe they're just scared the people will reject us again." Winston extended his hand and helped tracer up. "I don't know, maybe. But the point is we need them back, and we need them now. I have reason to believe that someone is targeting Zenyatta, which means, they are threatening the peace. Imagine if the most safely guarded man in the capital was shot down in public, the citizens would go mad. If the machine don't feel safe, at the iris no less, they may leave. Do you see what I mean?" She nods in agreement. "Well then, who do I start with?"

Winston handed her a handheld device, a holographic projector which displayed a photo, details, and a whole lot of recently used plane tickets.

Tracer adjusted her goggles.  
"Okay, I'm on it!" 


	2. Paris

Long streets, rows and rows of boutiques, and the sound of high heels with heavy bags. The Eifel tower looming over it all. Hana ducked out of the nearby boutique impatiently checking her phone, pulling it out of her purse, and returning it right after. Not looking where she was stepping, she tripped on the uneven sidewalk.

*whoosh*

Something, rather someone, sped past her. Time stopped as everything hung in the air as the blue flash snatched the bags and held on to Hana. Time resumed.

"Tracer," Hana smiled regaining her balance. "How unexpected. Thank you!" She took her shopping bags back.  
"No problem love! Happy to help"  
"What are you doing in Paris? There's not much of an adventure here, well besides the boutiques. Ooh!" She made her way to a nearby display window.  
Tracer had her hands on her hips and huffed "Now isn't the right time D. Va, I really need your help."  
She peeled away from the shop.  
"You see, I'm looking for McCree. I know you've been seeing each other for a while. I was hoping you'd know where he is right now."

Hana pulled out her phone "Well we WERE together. He never picks up his phone! How can I say _saranghae_ to someone who doesn't even answer my calls?" She shoved it angrily back into her purse.  
"He has a phone?"  
"Well yea, the one I bought him. They're matching too, I even got him the blue one since he made it clear he didn't want pink. But why bother, he never uses it!"  
"Sorry to hear D. Va, you can do better. But do you know where he could be?"  
Hana snapped her fingers. "Of course! I know my boyfriend is a slippery bounty hunter. I wouldn't just let him slip away as he likes!" She smirked a devious smile and spoke in a hush whisper "there's a GPS on his phone. I didn't tell him about it because I knew he would get rid of it. But it's online and working."  
Tracer lit up excitedly "That's amazing! Where is he now?"  
"Well let's see,"  
She pulled out her phone, scanned her finger, and her McCree lock screen dissolved. She turned on her GPS.  
"Route 66. Why am I not surprised..?"  
Tracer looked over to Hana's phone and studied the red rippling dot.  
"Well I guess I'll be on my way then. Thanks a bu-"  
"Wait!" She pulled at Tracer who was about to take off.  
"I'm gonna get him. I want to see him and tell him we are game over! Then, after I'm done dragging him from the back of my mecha on the dirt, I'll drop him in Overwatch headquarters."

"Well, all right if it isn't a bother. It would save me time. Not that I'm running out." Good luck sorting out your problems love!

Hana nodded, her eyes narrowed fiercely.

"No one messes with D. Va's heart. Mecha, activate!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
** For those of you who read up on their Overwatch hero lore, yes I know, McCree and 's ages are far apart. There's a back story to it I promise! I don't wanna be hearing about this in the comments or getting some emails about it.


	3. Angel

Tracer watched fly away in her mecha. Once she was out of sight, she turned to the device Winston left her with and gave the old ape a call.

Meanwhile at Overwatch HQ, Winston noticed his phone beeping, and picked up.

"Lena, what's the progress?"

"Good news, I found D. Va like you said. She's gonna go get McCree down at Route 66. Where should I go next?"

Winston set down his heavy weight on the swivel chair in front of his computer, rubble still abundant. He went through some files until he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I want you to look for Mercy."

Tracer looked puzzled as her lips pursed. "You don't sound too happy about it, what's wrong?"

"Mercy wouldn't just ignore our calls. I'm sure if she knew Overwatch was back, she would join the fight and save lives. The fact that she isn't picking up..."

Her eyebrows lifted high "Oh no. Where could she be now?"

He typed swiftly and slid the mouse around heavy handed. He stopped. He found the files he was looking for.

"I have reason to believe she is in Swiss right now, at home I suppose. I found some plane tickets, seems like she's been around. There are also some records of a light haired woman, an expert doctor and medic on the field working miracles at almost each and every warfront, though none of them are under Dr. Angela Ziegler's name, it could be no one else."

"She never stopped fighting did she" Tracer spoke fondly with a gentle smile.

"I just hope she's alright..."

"Don't be so sad love, I'm sure she's alright. She's practically a miracle worker! Either way, want me to bring over your favorite snack to cheer you up?" She giggled.

"I don't want a banana!" He crossed his arms and snorted.

Winston sent over the details after they hung off. Tracer readjusted her goggles and took off at light speed. It would be wrong to think it would take her a few hours, it only took her a minute until she was rubbing off her shoes on Mercy's doormat.

With a wide smile she excitedly knocked on her door rapidly. No answer. She tried knocking again.

"Mercy, Mercy! You home?"

*Swoosh*

"Woah!"

*Thud*

Suddenly Tracer fell back on her butt. She looked up at the tall figure looming over her dressed in silver, shining metal who stood between her and the door.

"Genji! Why that's two birds with one stone! You wouldn't by chance know if Mercy is home?" Delighted, Tracer got up, brushing off the dirt on her suit.

He didn't say a word. In his mind, it seemed that Tracer had no bad intentions. He turned to the touch pad located next to the door handle. Finger prints were the new key. He pressed his onto it, and pushed the door open. The two stepped inside.

It was quite dark, only a tinge of sunlight slid between the curtain cracks. There were very cool shades of colors, blues, greens, and whites. Some of the furniture and decorations looked hand made. Overall modest, warm and inviting.

Genji walked passed it all, moving quietly, soundlessly. He stopped in front of a dark wooden door and slid in. Tracer followed him, trying not to mess up the delicately placed decorations.

Inside was a queen sized bed, Mercy sleeping peacefully on top.

"You could have just told me she was taking a nap" she whispered.

Genji did not respond. He only moved closer to the sleeping angel. He stroked her hair and held her hand in his own, keeping his thumb where her pulse would be. Everything just didn't feel right. Tracer noticed it too. Mercy was actually just a woman, Angela, the other half of it was Valkyrie, the suit. Angelica would take if off when the fight was done, and dawn the armor again when the time came. She still had it on.

"We've got to tell Winston! I'm sure he can help Mercy. Let's take her back to Overwatch HQ. I'm sure the big guy will know what to do." She tried to reassure him.

Genji still hadn't said a word, but when Tracer tried to take Mercy in her arms, she was flung back. As soon as she looked up, the two had disappeared like they had never been there.

Genji looked down at the woman in his arms, a human. He felt her heart beat dangerously slow and dangerously soft against his cold and still metallic chest. His mind was running with thoughts on how he could help but also, her gentle but still scolding tone on how terrible those ideas were. He was running out of options, and she, was running out if time.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for reading! I really am grateful for all the views. Just wanted to say, definitely not all of the future chapters will involve any kind of romance (or suggestion of it). I put this story under adventure and drama for a reason. I just enjoy adding a bit of romance just for the fun. I hope you liked this chapter! If you're disappointed I didn't get into and McCree's story, feel free to mention it in the reviews or message me (I was afraid delving into too much romance would bore you). If you want me to lay off the romance or add more on do say so as well! I've got a lot of ideas. It would make me happier though if I could give you the readers something to enjoy.


	4. Vision

Truthfully, Genji was confused. He didn't have the wisdom to make a choice. He continued till he found a quiet place atop the mountains to think. His teacher, Zenyatta, would always be at places like this. He thought by being here, he could draw upon his wisdom. He lay Mercy down gently, placing her head on his lap as he sat the way he did in his homeland, _zeiza_ , bowing his head slightly. He closed his eyes, an image of his teacher filled his mind and soon, it filled his vision.

Zenyatta floated above the grown in a form of meditation. Though his facial features failed to move as much as a human's, you could tell, he was experiencing utter peace. Genji gaze dashed up to his teacher's face, transfixed. He was so very confused how he had appeared and how he knew he needed advice.

"I sense you are troubled, so I have come. Let he help take the pain in your heart away." His voice was mesmerizing. It made Genji's shoulders loosen and his fists unclench. He persisted to stay silent.

"Tell me, I can help. Or, don't tell me. I already know what it is you are thinking. It's written all over your body and heart." He gestured to his face as if he was pulling at his soul and gently swayed his hand above Mercy's still body, releasing the intangible energy. Genji was still silent as ever.

"Valkyrie is speaking to me. She is keeping Angela alive with her life force. She wants to ask you something." Genji's eyes scanned Valkyrie from top to bottom. It was hard to think of it as more than a suit of armor.

"She asks if you plan to make them whole. No more Valkyrie, no more Angela, just Mercy. Was that your plan my disciple?"

Genji lowered his head shamefully. He knew what Zenyatta was going to say.

"Being the way we are is a choice. You cannot make the choice for her. I'm sure you know the rest. Let me warn you first before you decide on anything."

Zenyatta spread his arms as the two were engulfed in a glowing light. It turned red as rippling images of war flashed around them. Robots left in pieces, being shoved around in public spaces, and worst, a familiar looking one with hateful words spray painted in red all over its body amongst the rubbish, discarded in a dark alley.

"The world is rejecting us. I hope you think about that before subjecting her to the same fate."

The light slowly dissipated and the sunlight flooded back in along with the mountain top view.

Zenyatta began to glow increasingly bright until it was nearly blinding. Genji shut his eyes tight and opened them once more. He heard his teacher's voice echoing around him. "I may have left you, but my wisdom remains..."

Genji sat there a little longer. He then spoke "Tracer, you can come out now."

Tracer's head popped out of the bushes. She laughed awkwardly and dashed closer to Genji, approaching him with slow steps. She bent over to look at Mercy.

"Looks like there's a war coming." She tried to scale his reaction to the idea, but he didn't move at all.

"Say, that robot back there. He looked an awful lot like Bastion. He looked mighty scared and damaged. We should go help him. I'd zip in and grab him myself but," she flexed her arms playfully "I'm not quite as strong as you could imagine." Tracer's fingers fiddled with each other. Genji's silence was hard to understand.

Genji abruptly got up, carrying Mercy in his arms once more. Tracer hastily grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! Don't go."

Genji simply turned around and gently placed Mercy in her arms. "I'll help you, if, you keep her safe."

Tracer steadied her hold on Mercy and looked up quite annoyed at him. "I wanted to keep her safe in the first place. You're the one that ran off remember?" Tracer let out a laugh as Genji looked away.

She continued. "That place looked like King's row. What do you say we meet up there? You can have a head start, I'll drop off Mercy at HQ. Winston will take good care of her. He's been so worried. Then we can go and save Bastion! Doesn't that sound like a smashing good idea? Her face lit up with excitement. Quite giddy she jumped up and down a little.

Genji was worried that she was shaking Mercy a little too much. "Just take her back safely, and you can find me there."

"Still got your communicator?"

He nodded and disappeared with the breeze.

Tracer turned to her memory of the fastest route to HQ. Her mind wandered a little though. It was terrible to think the place she had called home was now in so much tension. She was incredibly fond of Bastion too. "Why would anyone want to harm such a sweet guy? Sure he's shot some people, but only bad people. He's done nothing but good for the world." She looked up to the sky, the clouds languidly passed by.

Tracer sped as fast as she could. She could feel herself sweat. She never sweat while running. It was a different kind of sweat. A cold chill. The thought of it haunted her mind, the images that Zenyatta had shown.

A war was coming.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've fixed the problem of D. Va's name not showing up in the previous chapters. Thank you for the review! I wouldn't have noticed. Hope you like where the story is going, there's still a long road ahead after all. Hope you will stick around for the journey till the very end.


End file.
